Frost Valley
by ICYCOOL
Summary: Epilogue added! Based on a true story. The seventh years are going on a trip. Draco's in Hermione's group but he's being nice? Maybe it won't be so bad after all...PG just incase! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Getting There

Frost Valley  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it...wut else is new?  
  
A/N: Frost Valley is an actual place in located in the middle of the Catskills in upstate NY. Because of its location, it snows a lot there, and when the snow melts, they MAKE new snow. Weird but yea... neway I hope you like it! –ICYCOOL  
  
"What do you mean you're not going?!" Hermione screamed at Harry and Ron. All of the seventh years were going to the Catskills in America (New York) for a trip.  
  
"We can't go Hermione! I'm really sorry!" Harry exclaimed back. They couldn't go because they had to stay because Voldemort was rising and Dumbledore wanted Ron to stay with Harry. (Voldemort was going to be in America) (A/N: Don't ask!)  
  
------- -------  
  
"Hey Hermione, what activity group are you in?" asked Hermione's best friend Lavender while they were on the plane.  
  
"P1, you?" Hermione responded.  
  
"P2...OMG! You're in P1??? Eww I feel bad for you, Malfoy's in your group!" Lavender shouted.  
  
"Oh that's just perfect, I was really looking forward to the trip. Of course, you can always trust Malfoy to ruin everything!" Hermione said. (A/N: There are 2 planes, 1 for boys and 1 for girls. So Malfoy's not there.) "This is going to be hell. Parvati, help me! What group are you in?"  
  
"P4, sorry. Can't help you there." Parvati responded.  
  
"I'm in P1, Hermione." Said Heather. Heather was a friend of Hermione's but they weren't really close, but it's better than Malfoy. Heather had shoulder length hair. It was dark brown with red highlights. She had brown eyes and was 5'6", just like Hermione.  
  
"Oh, good. At least I know there's somebody civilized." Hermione said, relaxing a little.  
  
Just then McGonagall came in and announced that they were almost there. "Just a reminder. We are in America, therefore not allowed to use any magic. We shall arrive in about 10 minutes. That is all."  
  
------- -------  
  
"Welcome to Frost Valley." Said the lady standing in front of the dining hall. "My name is Rebecca. We are very glad to have you here and we hope you enjoy your stay. Please sit at your assigned tables. We will need people to get the food and to clean up on a voluntary basis. Once you are done eating, there will be dessert and then you will attend your first activity."  
  
After she was done talking, two people from each table went and got the food. When they finished eating, they ate dessert.  
  
Rebecca went up to the front of the dining hall again. "Ok, I hope you enjoyed your food. Will activity group P1 please meet at the left corner of the room. P2 will meet at the right corner. P3 will meet where I am standing. P4 will meet outside the doors. And P5 will meet right in the center. I will see you back here for dinner."  
  
Hermione met up with Heather before she went to the left corner. "Hey Heather." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Hermione, are you ready?" Heather asked.  
  
Hermione was about to respond but she heard the counselor speak. "Hi, My name is Lisa." The counselor said "Today we will go on a hike to visit the RMC. (A/N: I never got what that stood for... something center) That is where you will see the food composted and made into fertilizer. Then we will cross the cable bridge over the river and hike on a mountain. Let's go."  
  
(A/N: There are about 8 people in the group not including the counselor person)  
  
They started hiking. They took about 50 steps and Lisa stopped. "If I'm ever going to quickly, you can just yell 'hey lady, wait up.'"  
  
Heather whispered to Hermione. "Lisa seems like a kook." Hermione agreed and they both quietly giggled. Hermione then realized the counselor was way ahead of them. And Malfoy was right in front of her... kind of in the way. She pushed him aside purposely and ran with Heather to the front.  
  
When they finally got to the RMC, it started stinking. Lisa didn't seem to notice because she was used to it.  
  
"Here is where the food is made into fertilizer. If you look in this bucket you can see some food already crushed a little."  
  
Hermione and Heather looked in and thought it was gross because there was half of an eaten bagel and everything else in it looked like dirt. After they got out of the RMC, everybody was breathing again because it stunk in there. Outside was still kind of gross but luckily it wasn't smelly. There was a big machine and Lisa explained that that machine was what they used to compost the food. She walked over to the side and there was a big pile of composted food/soil. It looked like horse manure and smelled like it too.  
  
"I know it smells really bad, but it is really warm for those of you who are brave enough to try, put your hand in it."  
  
"Eww" Hermione and Heather both said. Hermione then noticed Malfoy picking up the soil. He came over and said "Here, Granger."  
  
"Get away, Malfoy. That stuff is gross!" Hermione responded.  
  
The people washed their hands w/ the snow from the ground and went on walking. They soon reached an end point where there was a river below and a cable bridge above it. Lisa explained how to get on and across it and explained that there could only be 6 people on the bridge at a time. A boy named Michael volunteered to go first and Hermione went after. As she was crossing, she looked at the river below and thought what would happen if she fell. She just kept going. She got off and waited for Heather to get off as well. When she did, Hermione told Heather that it was soooo freaky until you get off it and then it was the coolest thing ever.  
  
They were walking up a mountain and Heather was explaining how she almost started crying because the cable bridge was so scary.  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Hermione said.  
  
"Yea it was." Heather explained. "And it was weird because Malfoy was helping me get across it."  
  
"Wait, did you just say Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It was Malfoy. He kept saying 'Heather, just keep going. Don't look down and don't cry, you'll get across.' It's kinda freaky. I was really shocked."  
  
"Whoa." Was all Hermione could say. Then she said "My hands are so cold..."  
  
Malfoy walked up behind her and said "I have hand warmers, do you want one?"  
  
"Um... no thanks." Hermione said. Malfoy shrugged and kept walking. Hermione said to Heather "Whoa, you were right, Malfoy's being nice, I have to take advantage of that."  
  
------- -------  
  
A/N: I was going to write more but I'm really tired cuz it's 3 in the morning... Do you like it? Tell me in a review!!!! – ICYCOOL 


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Friends

Disclaimer – Don't own it...DUH!  
  
A/N: Hey people! Thanks to my reviewers! Reviews mean people like my story! YAY! I know the ppl are OOC but...idk I kinda like them like this... if u don't. well. Um don't read it? That's all I can say. Well, here's the next chapter! – ICYCOOL  
  
"Hey Malfoy, why were you so nice to Heather on the cable bridge?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you ask? You'd rather have me be mean?" Malfoy responded.  
  
"No, I just wanna know what changed you." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, idk I guess I just didn't want her to cry." Malfoy responded.  
  
"Ok, that's cool, I guess. Um.. Well, she says thanks." Hermione said. Even though Heather didn't really say that to her, she knew Heather was thankful. Hermione went back to Heather and told her what Malfoy had said. "God how are we ever going to get up this hill? It's so slippery, I swear I'm gonna fall." Hermione said.  
  
"Here, hold onto my hand, I'm holding the tree." Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione took Malfoy's hand wondering why she did it. Heather was walking right behind them grabbing on to trees as she went along. "I think I'm ok now, thanks Mal-Draco." Hermione said. Draco smiled (yes smiled not smirked) and let go of Hermione's hand. All three of them continued walking and Hermione fell and Draco caught her.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said.  
  
------- -------  
  
"Ok everybody, we made it through the hike. You can sit and talk for twenty minutes while we wait for dinner. By the way, anybody here volunteer to do dinner tonight?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I did." Hermione said.  
  
"So did I." Draco said.  
  
"Me too." Michael said.  
  
"Well, everyone who did can start going in to set up the tables." Lisa said.  
  
Everyone who were setting tables went in. Hermione set her table and Draco set his. They both noticed that Parvati's table was empty and there was no one there to set it.  
  
"Draco, do you know who's setting Parvati's table?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, there's no one there... hey, wanna do a good deed?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess. I'll get the plates-"Hermione started...  
  
"No, I'll get the plates" Draco insisted.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the cups and the silverware." Hermione said.  
  
They both set up the plates, cups and silverware. Hermione perfected everything, including making sure that the cups were on the top right of the plates and that the forks were on the left...etc.  
  
"What else do we need?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Look on the paper" Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked at the paper and said "We still need ketchup, salt, pepper, water, and butter. I'll get the butter and the water and you can get the salt, pepper and ketchup."  
  
"Ok" Draco said and they both came back to the table with the things they needed in their hand. They both set it down and made sure the rest of the table looked nice. They were about to sit down when Parvati came in. Parvati came a bit late because she was still hiking.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Parvati looked at the table. "Who set my table?"  
  
"Oh, that was Draco and me. We did ours already and we just saw that yours was empty so we decided to set it." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok," Parvati said and looked at Draco who wasn't really paying any attention to them. "Can I talk to you? Over um... there?" She said as she pointed to a random direction. They both walked over and Parvati said "Hermione, why did you set the table with DRACO? He's the bad guy remember? And remember the other thing?!?!? I mean what's going on between you two anyway?" Hermione remembered that Lavender had a crush on him.  
  
"Um..." Hermione started. She was happy to see that the other people were starting to come in for dinner. "I gotta eat. I'll talk to you later."  
  
-------While eating-------  
  
Hermione kept thinking about what Parvati had said. She kept looking over at Draco to see when he got up for a drink. She saw him finish his. She waited for it. He got up for a drink and she quickly followed. He saw her and waited for her.  
  
"Why'd you get up?" Draco asked. Hermione quickly finished what was left of her drink and said "I needed a drink." She showed him her cup.  
  
"Right," Draco said. "No seriously, why did you follow me?" Draco said as he was deciding which drink he would choose.  
  
"Parvati asked me what was going on between us... I tried to answer, but I didn't know what to say. What should I say?" Hermione said/asked.  
  
"Tell her that we're just hanging out; nothing personal." Draco said. "'Cuz that's what are doing, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Thanks."  
  
"No prob, now help me pick out a drink."  
  
"Blue mountain blast...that sounds good." Hermione put her cup under the drink thingy (A/N: I hope you know what I mean cuz idk wut its called.) and pressed a little into her cup. "It tastes pretty good. Try some." She said after she filled up her cup. Draco filled his and said "Yeah, it is pretty good. Well, I'll see you later." They both walked back and continued eating. When pretty much everyone was done, snack was called and Hermione went to Parvati and before she could say anything Parvati said "So... why did you talk to him AND set my table w/ him????"  
  
Hermione said "We're just hanging out, nothing personal."  
  
"I hope so." Parvati said.  
  
-------In the cabin-------  
  
"I'm so glad we're in the same room" Hermione said to Lavender.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I haven't talked to you all day! So what's been going on?" Lavender asked.  
  
"The weirdest thing...Malfoy was being nice." Hermione said.  
  
"Weird, do you know why?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No idea, he just started being nice." Hermione responded.  
  
"Ok, well. Don't expect too much of him. He probably will still be mean after we go back to school." Lavender said.  
  
"Let's hope not." Hermione said and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so short and I'm sorry it took forever to update. It's just well... u'll find out sooner or later. Plus, finals are coming up. So, it's EXTRA hw to study for them. Btw, I saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. OMG BEST MOVIE EVA!!! Ok... um review and that's it. THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

A/N: Sorry it took me a really long time to update but I had finals. They're over now so I can write as much as I would like....until I get tired or sumthin....newayz, on w/ the story!  
  
Disclaimer: no duh!  
  
-------6 o' clock-------  
  
Hermione woke up and got ready to go down for breakfast. Everyone else was getting ready too. Professor McGonagall let the people who had to set the tables for breakfast go. Hermione wasn't one of those people so she had to wait for 15 minutes before she could go down.  
  
-------In the dining hall-------  
  
After they all finished eating breakfast, they went to their first activity, which was held indoors for P1. They went to a back room where another counselor had a sheet (A/N: like a bed sheet) She flipped it upside down and told everybody to get on and try to flip it over without anyone getting off. After about half an hour, they got it.  
  
The next activity had to do with trust. Everyone had to choose a partner that they would trust. Since Hermione started trusting Draco, she wanted him to be her partner. But Heather wanted him as a partner too. So they were just both his partner. So while Draco stood in back, Hermione watched as Heather said "Ready to fall." Draco said "Ready to catch." Heather said "Falling." And Draco said "Fall away." Heather fell into his arms. Hermione went next and did the same thing. Hermione felt kind of weird falling into Malfoy's arms...but for some reason, she felt as if she had been friends with him for her whole life.  
  
About ten minutes before lunch, Hermione was talking to Heather when she spotted Tom, the boy from Ravenclaw whom she had a huge crush on. She went over to Draco and asked him to borrow his camera. He gave it to her and she went back to take a picture of Tom. She went over to Draco and she was so excited. "Draco, when you get your pictures developed, you have to give me the fourteenth picture, okay? Thank you so much!" She said and she was so excited she gave him a hug. This shocked everyone especially since they didn't know that Draco and her became friends. They were all talking about it and saying 'Granger just hugged Malfoy!'. It started getting on Hermione's nerves and she was starting to regret the fact that she hugged him.  
  
Hermione ran inside the dining hall. She would not even look at Draco. When snack was called, he walked over to her table to see if she was ok. "I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, it was just a hug." Draco said.  
  
"You're not embarrassed about it?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"No." Draco responded.  
  
"Ok, good." Hermione said.  
  
It was time for lunch. The counselor told them to meet back at that back room after lunch to continue another activity until dinner. Hermione and Heather were talking to Draco about the activity. Hermione was so in to the conversation that she didn't even hear Lavendar or Parvati say "Hey Hermione!" They thought she was ignoring them and they kind of got mad. Hermione had no idea. Lavendar and Parvati were talking to each other the whole lunch time saying how Hermione was hanging around with Draco and Heather too much. They wouldn't have minded if she had just said hi, but she didn't. They would have to talk to her later...if they would talk to her at all.  
  
After lunch, there was another activity called "the ropes". It consisted of different stunts and things with ropes. For example, climbing ropes, balancing on ropes...etc. But, to get there, you had to pick a partner you would trust who would lead you there while you were wearing a blindfold. Heather would not let go of Draco so Hermione went with a girl named Kate. For some reason, Hermione had a ping of jealousy in her.  
  
When they all got there, they split into groups of three (A/N: how convenient). So, obviously, Heather, Hermione and Draco were in a group. They played on the ropes for a little while, supporting each other each time. After a while, they all got tired and Draco and Heather sat on a log. Hermione didn't want to sit on it because it was...a log. She thought it was kind of gross because it was dirty especially since it had been raining before. Draco offered her a seat next to him and she told him why she didn't want to and he put his jacket sleeve down so she could sit on it. (A/N: I know, kind of sweet, kind of corny...but that's what happened.) They all started talking.  
  
"So, Hermione, what is your middle name?" Heather asked as Hermione would always write Hermione L. Granger on her paper and she never told anybody what the L. stood for.  
  
"I'm still not telling you." Hermione responded. "It's my secret."  
  
"I'll tell you my middle name." Draco said. "if you guess it."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said. "What does it start with?"  
  
"P" Draco said.  
  
"P..P..P..pa..." Hermione and Heather both started. "I don't know..." Hermione said.  
  
"It's a muggle cartoon character's name." Draco said as a hint.  
  
"Hm.... Cartoon character....p....I still don't know. What cartoon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, it'll be too obvious." Draco said.  
  
"Just try it...I'm really bad at this stuff anyway." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine, Rugrats." Draco said.  
  
"Rugrats? Hm... there is one but.. I don't think so." Hermione said.  
  
"It is." Draco said.  
  
"No, you're probably thinking of something different."  
  
"No, I'm thinking of the same thing."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Trust me you're not."  
  
"No, you trust me, I am."  
  
"Fine, your middle name is Phil?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Draco responded. "I told you I was thinking of the same thing."  
  
"Draco Phillip Malfoy. I guess it makes sense." Heather said.  
  
Just then, the counselor called them to go back because they would have to eat dinner soon. Once they got there, Draco, Heather and Hermione went to their table unaware that there was something wrong. After dinner, snack was called and Parvati went to talk to Hermione because Lavendar wouldn't talk to Hermione because she was too mad.  
  
"Hermione, I have to talk to you. In case you haven't noticed, probably because you've been too busy hanging with Draco and Heather, Lavendar and I are mad at you. You have been talking, hanging and doing everything with just them. You don't even talk to us anymore!" Parvati yelled trying to be too loud.  
  
"What do you mean? I would talk to you, but most of the time, besides meals, we're doing activities and they're in my activity group. Who am I supposed to hang out with?" Hermione asked still confused at why they were mad at her.  
  
"You didn't even notice that you completely ignored Lavendar and me today during lunch. We said hi but you were too busy talking to Draco! Now Lavendar won't even talk to you. And I'm starting to think that that's a good idea. But first let me tell you this, I'm mad at you and Lavendar's mad at you." Parvati said.  
  
"Well, I think you're both being stupid! Whatever, I'm not talking to you anymore! But first tell me this, are any of you mad at Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Parvati said and walked away.  
  
Hermione went to go find Draco. When she finally found him, she said "No offense or anything Draco, but this is kind of your fault. And it is weird considering that nobody is mad at you."  
  
"Fine," Draco said. "I have the perfect solution. I won't be anybody's friend anymore." Before he could say he was kidding, Hermione ran out of the door and sat down at a table letting her tears run freely but also covering her face so nobody would bother her. As much as Lavendar was mad at her, she could not see her best friend cry like that. She tried to figure out what was wrong but Hermione would not talk to anybody. She was finally mad at Draco and she would not talk to him.  
  
"Hermione is mad at me, I didn't mean what I said." Draco told Lavendar a few tables away from Hermione.  
  
"Well, she thinks you did and now she's crying because she really thought you were a good friend! I can tell, she was ignoring me! HER BEST FRIEND! She's like never going to forgive you." Lavendar said.  
  
"If she's not going to, you're going to have to make her!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco, I can't just FORCE her to be your friend again!" Lavendar yelled back.  
  
"Yes you can, you have to! You're her best friend. She has to listen to you!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"No she doesn't. Draco, she's not my slave. I can't just MAKE her be your friend again!!!!" Lavendar was getting kind of aggravated.  
  
"But you have to! I really want to be her friend again! Whatever, now I'm mad at you. I'm not talking to you anymore." Draco said and left to his original table.  
  
Lavendar went to Hermione. "Hermione, you have to listen." Amazingly, she turned around and listened. "Draco really wants to be your friend again. He told me. And now he's mad at me because I can't make you be his friend." Lavendar told Hermione.  
  
"Really? He said that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, he told me, he said 'I really want to be her friend again!'" Lavendar said.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Hermione said. She started getting up. "I'm going to go forgive him."  
  
"Too late, his cabin just got called." Lavendar said.  
  
Hermione felt so bad. She felt as if she had made the biggest mistake and she regretted it.  
  
Her cabin was called, (Hyde Watson) she walked slowly and once she got there, she was laying on the table in the cabin common room and she started crying. She couldn't believe what she had done. One song popped into her head:  
  
Will we be friends, when we grow old? Is this the end of the line?  
  
I hurt with you, I loved with you. The world just seems to get in our way.(Is this the end of the line?)  
  
Oh please, don't leave me, (don't let your heart let go) We'll find a way. The journey has only begun, Is this the end of the line?  
  
Oh yeah, oh, Is this the end of the line?  
  
You lead, I'll follow. Don't let your heart let go. We'll find a way. The journey has only begun, Is this the end of the line?  
  
Is this the end of the line?...  
  
She just stared at the ceiling. By now, Lavendar and Parvati had forgiven her. Whenever a teacher or chaperone walked by and asked what was wrong, Lavendar or Parvati would just say "It's a personal problem." The adult would nod and walk away. When Professor McGonagall realized that Hermione was really upset, she came up with an idea. She screamed "Who wants to have a talent show?"  
  
All of the girls raised their hands and jumped up and down. Professor McGonagall gave the girls ten minutes to prepare their act. Hermione knew that Professor McGonagall only did this to cheer her up, especially because it was 9:30 at night and lights were supposed to be out by 10 pm sharp. The talent show did work. There were a LOT of funny acts and by the end, Hermione even did an act with Lavendar. They both sang and danced. After the talent show, Hermione did feel a little better but she still was upset about what had happened earlier that day. That night, she cried herself to sleep...  
  
------- -------  
  
A/N: So...what do you think???? This is the most important chapter I suppose...Well tell me what you think in a review! By the way, if anybody wants to know, the song used is End of the Line by Christi Mac. Well, PLEASE review! Thanks! OMG I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN FOR THE THIRD TIME! STILL THE BEST MOVIE!!!!! – ICYCOOL 


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Frost Valley

A/N: Yet another chapter.... I'm so proud of myself! Hope you like it...it will probably be the last one... and I'm making a sequel to it...it'll be called Life After Frost Valley seems appropriate right? hehe – ICYCOOL  
  
Disclaimer: only the plot...  
  
-------The next morning-------  
  
When everyone woke up, they had to take their bags and put it in the common room so the people could take it to the buses. Today was the day they'd leave...the day where it would all end.  
  
-------In the dining hall (once again)-------  
  
Hermione would not eat until she apologized to Draco and he forgave her and the other way around. Being her best friend, Lavendar knew that and since he sat just a table away from Lavendar, she called to him and told him to wait near the bathrooms. Knowing Hermione would follow, she waited until Hermione got up before she left. Parvati followed also. When they were out there Draco was the first to speak. "I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"I did tell you that one day your words were going to get you into big trouble...but I'm sorry too." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll forgive you if you forgive me." Draco pleaded.  
  
"Ok, I forgive you." Hermione said.  
  
"I forgive you, too." Draco said. They both shook hands and it was done and simple. They were both friends again. Parvati couldn't help but squeal of happiness. Lavendar, however, felt unsure.  
  
-------1st activity-------  
  
P1 went to a corner room where Lisa taught them how to use compasses. Then they had an activity outside where they had to go to certain places using their compasses and group only. Hermione had Kate and Roger in her group. They followed the compass to certain points, recorded the letters and came back to the counselor. Since they were the first to finish, Lisa gave them the option to either do it again with different locations or just stay back and relax. Hermione and Kate stayed and relaxed. Roger, on the other hand, did the activity again.  
  
When Hermione looked to see who else was done, she saw that Draco was done and he was laying on a rock. Hermione realized that he was on the rock that she was on earlier; she just got off to see who else was done. "Get off my rock, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Move your feet, lose your seat." Draco said annoyingly.  
  
Hermione tried to push Draco off but he wouldn't budge. "GET OFF, DRACO!!!" She started punching him but he didn't feel anything and he still didn't move. Hermione was about to give up until she gave Draco one last shove and he fell off the rock. "Thank you." Hermione said. She lay on the rock for about ten to fifteen minutes when she realized that other groups were finishing. When everybody was finished, they played a game of elbow tag and soldiers. By the end, everybody was out of breath. They started walking back.  
  
-------Lunchtime-------  
  
Hermione sat down and ate lunch. She felt something poke her back so she turned to see what it was. She saw Parvati standing above her and Parvati said "Come with me." Hermione followed Parvati to the place outside of the bathrooms where she had met earlier that day. Draco was there also. When she got there, she saw that Lavendar was sad.  
  
"What's wrong with Lavendar?" Hermione asked Parvati.  
  
"She thinks that you and Draco aren't really friends again." Parvati explained.  
  
"Yes, we are. We made up this morning, how could he not be my friend if I made up with him?" Hermione said.  
  
"She thinks that you just made up with him to make her happy." Parvati responded.  
  
Hermione thought of an idea she leaned over and hugged Draco again. "Happy? I have to be friends with him if I just hugged him." Hermione said. Lavendar did not look better. "It looks like you're faking it." Lavendar said.  
  
"What do you want me to kiss him?" Hermione asked. "Because if that's it, I'm going to break the friendship between him and me."  
  
Lavendar laughed at Hermione's comment. "Ok, I believe you now."  
  
"Ok good because I was serious about the kissing thing." Hermione laughed.  
  
They all went back to the dining hall and finished their food. Once they were done, people were dismissed table by table to get their jackets and get on the plane. Since there was a girl's plane and boy's plane, Hermione wouldn't see Draco on the way home.  
  
-------On the plane-------  
  
"I can't believe it's over." Hermione said to Parvati.  
  
"It's not over, Hermione. You'll still have your memories, won't you?" Parvati answered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said and took one last look at Frost Valley before they would leave forever. Hermione felt kind of weird as if she had butterflies in her stomach. Without thinking, Hermione said to Parvati "I miss Draco."  
  
"You'll see him on Monday." Parvati answered.  
  
"But what if he's mean again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He probably won't be, I mean you two became really good friends." Parvati said.  
  
"Isn't it weird?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Isn't what weird?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Isn't it strange how three simple days can change your life forever?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Parvati said.  
  
A/N: That's the end of it.... I'll write more in my sequel, if I make a sequel. Well, if you want me to, leave it in a review!!!! – ICYCOOL 


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Own the plot...nothing else...  
  
A/N: Somebody asked how this story was true. Frost Valley is an actual place and the events in the story actually happened in December of 2003. Hermione is playing the role of me and Draco is playing the role of...well, I'm not sure if he wants his name up here. So, I actually went to Frost Valley for three days and that actually happened. A boy who used to tease me a LOT was nice during the trip and I took advantage of it, we got into a major fight, but before we left, we made up. **_Everything_** is true. (Except for the airplane part and the part where Voldemort was in America) We weren't on airplanes, we were on buses.  
Anyway, somebody else asked me to do one final long chapter instead of a sequel because she wanted to know how the story ends. Well, I thought of it and it's not going to be REALLY long, but I hope it's enough. Please review at the end! If you have any questions, leave it in a review and I'll e-mail you the answer. Or you can just e-mail me if you want. It's the final chapter. Well, here it goes...  
  
-------Epilogue-------  
  
Well, the first day back at school, Draco was nice, but he still made jokes about Hermione. She told him to stop but he wouldn't, she finally got tired of it and stopped talking to him. Later that day, her friends forced her to owl him and she did. He sent a reply saying he was sorry and she accepted and forgave him. This went on everyday for the next two weeks. When Christmas break came, Hermione went home to visit her family and told them nothing about Frost Valley besides that she went. Draco and her were still fighting (from the day before she left) and she gave him until the week after she came back for him to apologize. Draco didn't owl Hermione over the Christmas break but she didn't really expect him to. She came back and on the very last day she would give him, her friends told him about what Hermione said. He said he was sorry and she didn't think it was enough because her friends had to tell him to apologize. But he sincerely meant it so she forgave him. There were many fights where Draco didn't even know Hermione was mad at him (A/N: Kinda stupid of Draco...huh?) but he apologized when he FINALLY found out. Hermione got sick of always forgiving him. She thought 'true friends shouldn't have to say they're sorry because they shouldn't have done whatever they're sorry for in the first place.' She knew that people weren't perfect and they make mistakes but they shouldn't make THAT many mistakes, (some friend, huh? {Draco, not Hermione.}) She always forgave him saying it would be the last time but he would always end up doing something stupid. There were a few things Hermione will never forget from her "friendship" with Draco.  
  
-------Owling letters back and forth (this is the conversation)-------  
  
Draco: now I promise not to say anything about you and we can be friends like we were in Frost Valley   
Hermione: I tried to do that...   
Hermione: but sure   
Hermione: why not?   
Draco: promise?   
Hermione: I'm promising   
Draco: pinky promise?   
Hermione: I'm promising   
Hermione: so, you promise?   
Hermione: no more jokes, ok?   
Hermione: 'cuz not a single "dis" came out of your mouth at Frost Valley   
Draco: I swear on my grandfather's grave   
Hermione: fine   
Draco: promise?   
Hermione: promise   
Draco: ok   
Draco: done and simple   
Hermione: ok   
Hermione: that means no more disses, insults, all that junk   
Hermione: ok?   
Draco: yup   
Hermione: you promise?   
Draco: yes I do   
Hermione: 'cuz as soon as one dis, insult etc. comes out of your mouth, it's over   
Hermione: and I'm serious   
Draco: I promise   
Hermione: ok   
Hermione: good   
Hermione: I promise too   
Hermione: that means no more "sorry, had to get it out of my system"   
Draco: deal   
Hermione: not even that   
Hermione: ok?  
Draco: kk  
Hermione: good   
  
See that? Well, not a week later, he went and pulled a crack about her face during Potions and she got so mad. She told all of her friends that she wouldn't forgive him this time because last time was the ABSOLUTE last time. But Draco didn't even know that Hermione was mad at him. So during lunch one day, Hermione's friends called Draco over and Hermione started talking to him (well, trying to talk rather than yell). She still had the parchment that he wrote to her on.  
  
"Remember this? Oh I promise never to insult you again. Some promise! Well, guess what? It's over!" With that, Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
A few days later, Draco said he was really sorry but Hermione still wouldn't forgive him. Well, great friends Hermione has, they were on his side. They weren't talking to her unless she forgave Draco. So eventually she had to forgive him...for the so-called "last time".  
  
That was only one thing Hermione will never forget...  
  
-------February 10th, 2004-------  
  
Hermione was in her room, she was bored so she decided to call none other than Draco Malfoy (A/N: I know wizards don't have phones but let's just say they do for this one...ok?). Well, the conversation was normal, nothing too exciting. He insulted her a few times. She told him to stop. Once he did it again, she said that she would hang up. He said "You wouldn't." think that Hermione would never do such a thing. Hermione simply responded "Oh, I would." Draco still didn't think she would so he said "Sure you would." Hermione said "Wanna bet?" and of course, Draco never turning down a bet, said "Sure, but I'm telling you, you wou-" he got cut of from Hermione hanging up. Hermione called him back to say "I told you so." But when she called, he said in an chinese accent "Why you call? What you want? You want chicken or shrimp?" Hermione knew it was him and said "Draco, I know it's you, stop it." But he just kept saying "Who's Draco? I'm a Chinese man. I no Draco."  
  
"Stop, or I'm going to hang up and this time, I WON'T forgive you when you're sorry. I'm dead serious." Hermione warned.  
  
"Stop what? What you order!?!?!" Draco said trying not to laugh.  
  
That was it, Hermione hung up. Then she called Draco again to see if he would apologize now that he knew she was serious about what she meant.  
  
"Hello?" Draco answered.  
  
"Draco?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Draco asked innocently. (A/N: Yeah, sure, innocent, yeah right laugh snort laugh)  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said "If you just apologize for the Chinese dude thing, I won't be mad, so are you sorry?"  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For pretending you were some Chinese dude at a restaurant."  
  
"I _didn't_ pretend I was some Chinese dude at a restaurant."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did. Admit it and I won't be mad at you"  
  
"Hermione, I didn't–"Once again he was cut off by Hermione hanging up. Hermione threw the phone on her bed and let out an angry breath. Her phone rang. She knew it was him so she didn't pick up. Her answering machine came on and then it stopped (because he hung up). It rang again...same thing happened. After she ignored it for about five times, it rang again and she picked up knowing if she didn't, he wouldn't stop calling.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Hermione asked furiously.  
  
"Why didn't you pick up?" Draco asked. "And why did you hang up?"  
  
"Oh my god! You are so clueless!" Hermione said. "I'm not forgiving this time!" and with that she hung up.  
  
A month passed and Hermione still didn't talk to Draco. He must have had a short memory because he didn't remember that Hermione was mad at him so he didn't apologize. All of Hermione's friends were really annoyed by her because all she talked about during meals was "I can't believe him!" and "Why didn't he apologize yet?" and "He is so ANNOYING!". They told her and she apologized. They said they would accept if she would try not to talk about him so much. Parvati finally went to Malfoy one day and told him that he better apologize because all she ever talked about was how he never apologized. He came up with a plan to apologize and he told Parvati the plan and he made her PROMISE not to tell Hermione.  
  
"Fine whatever." Parvati said.  
  
The next day during breakfast, Draco gave something to Parvati to give to Hermione. It was a colored 'S'. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew what his plan was. He was going to give her an o, two r's and a y by the end of the day. During lunch, he gave her the o.  
  
"You know, **_Malfoy_**, you could just say you're sorry, you don't need it to be all that good or anything. I really don't care." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the 'cool' way" Draco responded.  
  
"But I don't care if you're cool or not. Just say 'I'm sorry, Hermione.' And mean it and I'll forgive you. I'm serious, that's all it takes." Hermione said.  
  
"But I wanna be cool; it has to be the cool way." Draco said.  
  
'Oh my god! Nobody cares if he wants to be cool, I liked it when he was just...him.' Hermione thought. "Oh my god! It doesn't have to be the cool way because I seriously just want you to say I'm sorry Hermione straight out! If you have to be all cool about it maybe I'm not cool enough for you because I don't want it like this. I really don't care about this whole plan with the letters. Maybe you're too cool for me because I think it's stupid! That was the problem in the first place! You don't care about me! Or our friendship! All you care about is looking cool so people don't think differently! You're too self-obsessed! That's why I hated you in the first place! AND I KNOW HOW STRONG THE WORD HATE IS!" Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and just ran to the girls' restroom because she knew he couldn't go in there.  
  
The next day Hermione forgave Draco because he said "I'm sorry" and she was forced against her will to forgive him anyway. She swore that it would be the LAST TIME!  
  
-------The 3rd thing she would never forget-------  
  
Hermione would never forget all of the rumors about her and Draco going out or liking each other. She hated them and wanted them to end. But they never ended because once they were dying out, someone would start them again. One time in advanced Potions while Snape was out of the room, Hermione heard Roger from Hufflepuff say to another boy "Did you hear who Malfoy's going out with?" the boy said "No, who?" Roger replied "Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione got so mad she yelled, "THAT IS SO NOT TRUE! YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONES MAKING UP THE RUMORS. DRACO AND I ARE FRIENDS AND NOTHING MORE AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE ANYTHING MORE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO BE! I DO NOT LIKE DRACO AS ANYTHING MORE THAN A FRIEND AND IT'S GOING TO STAY THAT WAY!!!" She was about to just punch him in the face but she couldn't risk the detention and point deduction.  
  
Later that night, she was thinking of all of the rumors and she thought. 'Isn't it crazy how people believe things that aren't true and I know it's not. But they believe it so much, I'm starting to believe it...'  
  
-------The last thing-------  
  
The last day of school came and Hermione didn't know why, but before she left, she had an urge to kiss Draco, she just wanted to kiss him. But she didn't, she couldn't, but she regretted not kissing him. Maybe she was starting to like him...  
  
It was July 1st, Hermione sat down in her bed, she hasn't talked to Draco since the last day of school and she kind of missed him. But then again, she hated him. It was just so confusing. So she took out a journal and started writing to him...a letter that she wouldn't actually give him, she just had to get it out of her system.  
  
_1 – July  
  
Draco,  
Even thought you will probably never get this note, I could not sleep until I wrote it. Every night as I lie in bed, I wonder what it would be like if you weren't nice to Heather or me at Frost Valley. One moment I ha- loathe you for it and every night I know that my life would probably be so much easier and less confusing if you kept being mean. I know I thought you were really annoying but it would have been so much easier because the school year is over! And I wouldn't have given a second thought to you!!! But you were nice and I took advantage of it. All those rumors, all those tears. I hate it! I can't take it! Rumors never die! Not in my mind anyway. All of you mean insults would have just passed my mind, but rumors are different. I know you told me not to care what other people think of me...But I can't help it. I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore...whenever I did, I got hurt. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to just forget our whole friendship. All the fights and make-ups. I'm sick of it. But I can't. I don't know why. I want to though, but I can't stop thinking of you. Draco, I think I love you.  
  
Hermione L. Granger _


End file.
